Butterflies
by AquilaTempestas
Summary: What is Kai scared of? Ian investigates. Prompt fic.


**Disclaimer**

The rights to Beyblade belong to Takao Aoki.

**Title**

Butterflies

**Summary**

What is Kai scared of? Ian investigates.

.

Ian was a very mischievous troubled child. Every day, he would entertain himself by playing practical jokes on his silly teammates such as drawing on their faces with permanent pens and placing 'kick me' signs on their backsides. All very nasty stuff of course, but today Ian took his mischievousness to the next level. Today he would scare the living shit out of a certain teammate.

This certain teammate was the one called Kai. Kai was a monster. A nasty, anti-social beast with blue hair and blue makeup. Kai also wore matching blue pimp pants which were very baggy. Now Ian was used to nasty anti-social beasts, but the matching blue hair, makeup and pants was disgraceful. No self-respecting male wore makeup unless they were actors or musicians. But Kai was neither and he deserved to suffer for his insolence!

But he needed to find something that would scare Kai. But what? Nothing scared Kai. Not even violent, over obsessed fangirls scared him. There had to be something! Everyone had a fear of something. For instance, Ian had a phobia of dying in a car crash with the radio stuck on a country song. He couldn't imagine a worst fear.

The rest of his teammates all had normal phobias: Tala had a phobia of clowns, Spencer was terrified of heights and Bryan would cry if he spotted a goose. But what about Kai? Ian decided to investigate. He walked outside and ran into the field of flowers. While he ran around in aimless circles, a sudden insect flew by. "A butterfly!" he loudly exclaimed to nobody, but himself. "Perfect!" This had to work!

Ian ran back inside the house and grabbed a jar. They didn't have butterfly catching nets in the household, but a jar would work. It would just be a tad bit harder trying to catch a butterfly. It would require superb ninja skills of which he possessed. He scanned the yard searching for a butterfly. "No butterfly... still no butterfly... oh come on, where are the butterflies?" he muttered. Had the butterflies somehow read his mind and knew what he planned?

It wasn't possible. Butterflies can't talk. Shaking his head at his silliness, he continued his search for the butterfly. His eyes rested on one sitting atop a small purple flower. He crept up behind it, slowly yet cautiously. One wrong move and the butterfly would fly away and his epic plan would fail. Luck seemed to be on his side as the butterfly didn't even fly away. Quickly, Ian brought the lidless jar down on the butterfly, sucessfully trapping it inside.

Once the butterfly settled down, Ian placed the lid back on the jar screwing it tightly. Time to give his dear friend Kai a present. He walked back inside, cautiously glancing over his shoulder. He could not be caught. Otherwise, his plan would fail. As he continued to sneak around the house, he noticed the place was eerily quiet. Perhaps Tala had gone to the local stripclub again?

Thinking of Tala sent a shudder up his spine. That boy was nothing but trouble. Not only did he visit local stripclubs, he participated in them! Ian remembered the time he accidently walked in on Tala practicing with the newly installed pole in his room. It was a disturbing time. And where was Bryan? Had Bryan indulged in his odd fetish of women's lingerie? Bryan loved to crossdress, claiming women's lingerie was excellent stuff.

And Spencer? Spencer was probably cleaning the garbage bin again or dusting the roof. He had a tendency to do weird things like that. Without wasting more time thinking about his silly teammates, Ian hurriedly searched the kitchen for a cloth to cover the jar. This jar would be a present and presents were always covered. "It wouldn't be much of a present if it wasn't covered would it?" he said out aloud to himself. Grabbing a dirty cloth and rubber band, Ian covered the jar. Now it was time to wait for the great one to arrive. "Speak of the Devil..." Ian muttered as he heard loud thundering footsteps. That was certainly Kai.

Kai walked into the room and spotted Ian. A slow smirk crossed his face. It was time to test his latest experiment! Would Ian fall over his leg if he stuck it out? Only one way to find out. As Ian walked towards him, Kai stuck out his leg. Ian was not fooled. Did Kai think he was a genius? The poor git. "I've got a present for you Kai; but I'm not sure if I want to give it to you," he said smugly.

Kai frowned. "What?"

Ian pointed at his outstretched leg. "You're trying to trip me over. Gosh Kai, I'm not a complete moron."

"I'm sorry that I tried to trip you over. Can I please have my present?" Kai loved presents, especially when they were for him. He also enjoyed stealing presents from his fellow teammates, but that is a story for another time. Kai attempted a trick he learnt off Max – the puppy dog look and amazingly, it worked.

Ian handed the clothed jar to Kai. Kai accepted it happily and hurriedly tore the cloth off the jar. In less than a second, Kai's face had turned from happy to downright terrified. Ian frowned. What was the matter? "!" Kai screamed, hurling the jar at the floor. Bad idea.

Despite the big mess, Ian couldn't contain his laughter. Kai had lepidoterophobia! He had a fear of butterflies and moths! "Are you seriously scared of a butterfly?" he asked through chuckles of laughter. His eyes were watering and he struggled to breathe. Who knew the great, almighty Kai was terrified of a small flying insect?

Kai glared. This was not amusing. "Get rid of it Ian!" he yelled, his eyes wide.

Ian shook his head. "No way; this is what you get for being a complete bully to me," retorted Ian. "Happy butterfly catching!" he winked and walked away from the mess. As he left the room, he could hear Kai's protests and squeals of terror.

.

Well that was certainly a fun one shot to write! And I'm proud to say this is my 65th story! Please leave a review and share with me your thoughts : )


End file.
